Prospector Zeke
Prospector Zeke Prospector Zeke has traveled to many worlds. He has a theme of musically inspired quests. Also, players can trade crowns to him for either gold or items. Wizard City Location :Commons Gives quest :Find The Smiths :Find The Beetles Ends quest :Find The Smiths :Find The Beetles :Dreadful Deliveries Reward(s): 330 XP and 1 Training Point Zeke's Newfangled Threads 'Hats' :Mantle of Tribute - 30 Crowns :Midsummer's Cowl - 960 Crowns :Veil of Sparks - 960 Crowns Retired :Astral Cap of the Sunbird - 600 Crowns :Royal Cap of Snowmen - 960 Crowns :Master's Cap of Weakness - 960 Crowns :Astral Cornet of the Hound - 960 Crowns :Royal Cornet of Armor - 960 Crowns :Master's Cornet of the Mantle - 960 Crowns :Blazng Tri-Corn of the Meteor - 1,200 Crowns :Icy Tri-Corn of Armor - 1,200 Crowns :Stormy Tri-Corn of the Kraken - 1,200 Crowns :Earthen Tri-Corn of the Seraph - 1,200 Crowns :Cyclops Tri-Corn of Dreams - 1,200 Crowns :Animated Tri-Corn - 1,200 Crowns :Tri-Corn of Sandstorms - 1,200 Crowns 'Robes' :Robe of Tribute - 80 Crowns :Jacket of Withstanding - 1,200 Crowns :Howling Raiment - 1,200 Crowns Retired :Astral Tunic of the Cyclops - 600 Crowns :Royal Tunic of the Blade - 1,200 Crowns :Master's Tunic of the Shark - 1,200 Crowns :Astral Tunic of the Frog - 1,200 Crowns :Royal Tunic of Balance - 1,200 Crowns :Master's Tunic of the Kraken - 1,200 Crowns :Scorched Coat of the Pheonix - 1,440 Crowns :Cold Coat of the Blizzard - 1,440 Crowns :Coat of Stomping - 1,440 Crowns :Nature's Coat of Armor - 1,440 Crowns :Lasher's Coat of the Frog - 1,440 Crowns :Dusty Coat of the Vampire - 1,440 Crowns :Even Coat of Hexing - 1,440 Crowns 'Shoes' :Boots of Tribute - 30 Crowns :Watchtower Sandals - 720 Crowns :Sandals of Malediction - 720 Crowns Retired :Astral Boots of Weakness - 600 Crowns :Royal Boots of the Banshee - 720 Crowns :Master's Boots of the Sprite - 720 Crowns :Astral Slippers of the Blade - 720 Crowns :Royal Slippers of Curses - 720 Crowns :Master's Slippers of Wrath - 720 Crowns :Heated Boots of Wyldfire - 960 Crowns :Frosty Boots of Balefrost - 960 Crowns :Charged Boots of Darkwind - 960 Crowns :Healer's Boots of Sanctuary - 960 Crowns :Legend Boots of the Mind - 960 Crowns :Necro's Boots of Doom - 960 Crowns :Boots of Power - 960 Crowns 'Wands' :Scepter of Tribute - 45 Crowns :Resplendent Wand - 60 Crowns 'Athames' :Shortblade of the Quick - 260 Crowns :Heartsteel - 260 Crowns 'Rings' :Ring of Refreshment - 260 Crowns :Band of Purpose - 260 Crowns 'Pets' :Storm Beetle - 101 Crowns :Myth Ghoul - 750 Crowns :Lava Spider (Basic) - 1,490 Crowns :Dream Ghoul - 1,490 Crowns :Lava Spider (Enhanced) - 2,440 Crowns :Death Leprechaun - 4,600 Crowns :Earth Walker - 10,280 Crowns Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Krokotopia Location :The Oasis Gives quest :Find The Beetles Ends quest :Find The Beetles Zeke's Thrifty Buys 'Hats' :Augmented Mantle - 1,200 Crowns :Woodman's Veil - 1,200 Crowns Retired :Fiery Tri-Corn of the Hound - 1,200 Crowns :Frozen Tri-Corn of the Wyvern - 1,200 Crowns :Balanced Tri-Corn of Helping - 1,200 Crowns :Astral Hood of Immolation - 1,200 Crowns :Royal Hood of Armor - 1,200 Crowns :Master's Hood of Blasting - 1,200 Crowns 'Robes' :Phantasmal Raiment - 1,440 Crowns :Harvest Foe's Robe - 1,440 Crowns Retired :Astral Coat of the Frog - 1,440 Crowns :Royal Coat of Power - 1,440 Crowns :Master's Coat of the Kraken - 1,440 Crowns :Astral Vestments of the Troll - 1,440 Crowns :Royal Vestments of Blasting - 1,440 Crowns :Master's Vestments of Waves - 1,440 Crowns 'Shoes' :Magma-Walking Sandals - 960 Crowns :Ill-Omened Striders - 960 Crowns Retired :Astral Boots of Sanstorms - 960 Crowns :Royal Boots of Cursing - 960 Crowns :Master's Boots of Armor - 960 Crowns :Astral Shoes of Blasting - 960 Crowns :Royal Shos of Pirates - 960 Crowns :Master's Shoes of the Seraph - 960 Crowns 'Athames' :Sparkling Steel - 375 Crowns :Keen-Edged Dirk - 375 Crowns 'Rings' :Signet of Significance - 375 Crowns :Youthful Seal - 375 Crowns Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Marleybone Location: Regent's Square Gives Quest: :Stray Cat Strut Quest Goal: Ends Quest: :Stray Cat Strut Marleybone Shop (Need Name) 'Hats' :Ice-Crusher's Hat :Spectral Cowl :Headdress of the Bane :Band of Rising Stakes 'Robes' :Surcoat of Agony :Vestment of Assistance :Leviathan's Coat :Infernal Drape 'Shoes' :Footgear of Confusion :Boots of the Elements :Sandals of Augmentation :Striders of teh Verge 'Athames' :Charged Knife :Galvanic Glaive 'Rings' :Ring of the Hale :Verdurous Band Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns MooShu Location: Gives Quest: Blue Oyster Cult Quest Goal: Ends Quest: Blue Oyster Cult MooShu Shop (Need Name) 'Hats' :Chapeau of Bone :Headgear of th Sylph :Monstrous Mantle :Angelic Helm 'Robes' :Vestment of Venom :Nasferatu's Cloak :Surcoat of the Labyrinth :Tunic of Fiery Renewal 'Shoes' :Boots of the Bufanoid :Brogans of Decrepitude :Footgear of Actualization :Even Footing 'Athames' :Surgeon's Scalpel :Bodkin of the Hearty 'Rings' :Loop of Refreshment :Invigorating Signet Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns Dragonspyre Location: The Basilica Gives Quest: Quest Goal: Ends Quest: Dragonspyre Shop (Need Name) 'Hats' :Cap of the Frontier :Wolverine's Helm :Headdress of the Heavens :Reinforced Helmet 'Robes' :Raiment of the Judge :Vestment of the Chill :Robe of the Deep :Surcoat of the Charge 'Shoes' :Dune Striders :Warded Footwears :Sandals of the Snowdrift :Boots of the Titan 'Athames' :Blade of the Berserker :Benevolent Knife 'Rings' :Ring of the Rose :Band of Aid Booster Pack Shop :Eye of Bartleby - 115 Crowns Gold Shop :1,000 Gold - 800 Crowns :3,000 Gold - 2,300 Crowns :5,000 Gold - 3,700 Crowns :10,000 Gold - 7,100 Crowns category:Dragonspyre NPC category:Regent's Square NPC category:MooShu NPC category:Marleybone NPC Category:NPC Category:Wizard City NPC Category:Commons NPC Category:Krokotopia NPC Category:The Oasis NPC Category:Vendor